The Cookie Thief
by AnimeBruh
Summary: All Alfred wants is one of his Papa's cookies and he'll stop at nothing to get it. Face Family One-Shot. Some FrUk.


Alfred loves many things. He loves his brother Matthew, his Daddy and Papa, and being a hero. But one thing he especially loved was cookies. Not just any cookies, but his Papa's cookies.

His Daddy would complain about them being "too French" and how "My scones are just as good", but Alfred just ignored him.

It was near the holiday season and his Papa was baking more than ever. And all Alfred wanted was just one cookie. But of course it's never that easy.

"Alfred, not now. I'm cooking right now; I don't want to spoil your appetite"

"He'll do that by just looking at your food, _mon cher_."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU BLOODY FROG?"

Seeing as this was a daily occurrence in the Kirkland-Bonnefoy house, Alfred ignored them and when to get his brother Mattie for dinner.

"I'll get a cookie after dinner. I know it for sure!"

He didn't.

Because Arthur and Francis continued to bicker throughout dinner, the cookies went forgotten. Well by all except Alfred. The 7 year old was now sitting in bed, still thinking about the cookies.

"I just gotta have a cookie Mattie. I'm a hero and heroes deserve to get cookies right?"

Said Canadian didn't hear his brother though, being fast asleep. He slept with a smile on his face and hugging his polar bear tight to him.

But Alfred took no notice of this, still going on about the loss of his precious cookies.

"I bet I can sneak downstairs and grab one. I have to be really quite though. Heroes are always quiet"

With that, Alfred hopped out of bed and tip toed over to the door. Looking back, he whispered, "Wish me luck Mattie"

All he got in reply was a snore as he rolled over in bed.

Alfred quickly crawled down the hall and down the stairs. Standing outside the living room, he could see his parents were still up. Daddy had his bushy eyebrows buried in a book and Papa was cleaning in the kitchen.

As quietly as the child could, Alfred made his way into the dark dining room where the cookies were being held captive. Not being able to see well in the dark, the American had to squint to see. Spotting the cookie plate, he grabbed it and sat at the table.

"Daddy and Papa won't notice if I take just one", Alfred whispered.

"I'll even get one for Mattie. That's what a hero should do after all. AND I'M THE HERO!"

"Oh? Well what is the little hero doing out of bed?"

The lights snapped on as Alfred saw his Papa standing in the door way. Apparently he had shouted that last sentence and drew him from the kitchen.

Alfred could only stare in shock at his Papa. His little mind couldn't wrap around the thought that his amazing plan had failed.

With a chuckle, Francis took the opportunity to snatch his son up into his arms and bring him into the living room.

"Oh Arthurr, it seems that we have a little thief on our hands" Francis sat on the couch, Alfred on his lap.

Alfred prepared for the worst. He knew all too well what his Daddy was like when he got mad. Angry Daddy was almost as scary as angry Mattie. And that was terrifying.

Arthur set his book aside to look at his husband and son. The Brit was far from angry, he was actually quite amused.

"Oh do we now? What was he doing in our dining room hmmm?"

Alfred looked up in confusion. Why wasn't his Daddy yelling? When his Daddy yelled, his eyebrows got larger but they were just normal sized. Arthur walked over and sat next to Francis. The Frenchman looked down at the child on his lap.

"Yes _mon petit_ , what were you doing out of bed?"

His voice held no angry, just humor and curiosity. But of course Alfred didn't pick up on that. The boy jumped up and stubbornly looked at his parents.

"I'm not telling! A hero never spills his secrets! And I'm a hero so I'm not telling!"

Arthur and Francis exchange a look before they both lunged forward and grabbed their son. Squirming around, they laid him across both their laps. With a smirk, Arthur leaned over to look at Alfred.

"Are you sure about that poppet? Because we just so happen to know this little heroes weakness." Arthur poked him on the last word, getting a high pitched squeal from the boy.

With that, both men began their attack on the American. Francis scribbled his fingers all over Alfred's feet as Arthur continued to tickle his stomach. Alfred was screaming with laughter.

"NONONONONONO STOPP HAHAHA. DADDY PAPA PLEASEEEE NOOO."

But the boy's pleas feel on deaf ears. Arthur and Francis could only laugh along with their son. After a few more minutes they finally stopped, giving Alfred a chance to breathe. He sat up with a frown and whined, "I just wanted a cookie." Both men could only roll their eyes at the answer. Only Alfred would go this far for a cookie.

"Daddy, Papa what's going on?"

The two looked up to see Matthew standing in front of them, holding his polar bear and yawning. All of the noise had woken the little Canadian up. Alfred notices his brother and tried to squirm out of his parents clutches.

"Mattie helps me! They're trying to kill me!"

" Oh no you don't young man!" Arthur grabbed Alfred before he could escape. With a over exaggerated evil laugh, the Brit resumed his attack on the poor American's sides. Francis turned to his other son. Matthew gulped as he saw the smirk and the look of mischief grow on his Papa's face. Turning to dash back upstairs, the Canadian let out as squeal as strong hands wrapped around his tiny torso and lifted him back to the couch.

"Hmmm it seem our little cookie thief has a sidekick. But don't worry; I know this ones weakness as well!"

The Frenchman lifted up Matthew's shirt and began to blow raspberries all over his tummy. The usually quite boy was now exploding with giggles.

Arthur took note of this and began doing the same to Alfred. The couples hearts swelled with joy and love at the sound of their sons' laughter. Given it was forced laughter, but it made no difference to them.

After a few more minutes, Arthur and Francis finally stopped. The boys flopped down with exhausted. Worn out and tired, they climbed into their parents arms half asleep. Scooting closer together, the couple snuggled together on the couch holding their sons. Neither knew how much time had passed, both simply content with this moment never ending.

"Come on love. Let's get these two back into their beds. " " _Non_ , let them sleep with us tonight Arthur. They're already asleep anyways." With a nod, they gather the boys in their arms and carried them to the stairs. Francis quickly went back to retrieve his polar bear after a small whine from Matthew.

Turning down the covers on their bed, Arthur and Francis places the boys in the center, then quickly changing for bed as well. After swatting away Francis's wandering hands. both men crawled into bed, sandwiching in the boys.

"Good Night my loves"

" _B_ _onne Nuit mes amours"_

Both men look at each other and their children with utter and complete love.

"They're really something, aren't they Francis."

"Oui, _mon amour_. And they are ours."

Kissing Alfred and Matthew's forehead, the family snuggled closer together and fell into a peaceful sleep...

Almost

"Heyyyy I never got my cookie!"

Everyone groaned.

 **A/N: Wow I am literally the worst person in the world. If anyone reading this was reading my Black Butler story, Preferred Pronouns, I'm so to say that I'm abandoning . I don't really watch Black Butler anymore and I lost inspiration for that story. I may pick it back one day, but for now I won't be continuing with it. Anywayss I hope you like this! It was just a cute idea that popped into my head. I adore the Face Family. I hope to write some more things with them. I may possibly do a multi-chapter FrUk fic. I'm still working with a few ideas. But please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

 **~Jessica**


End file.
